Secret Love Song
by QueenLanaP
Summary: Emma se va a vivir con su nueva familia a Storybrooke y se enocntrara con una sorpresa que no se espera. ¿Destino?


_**Os vengo con una nueva ONE SHOT de swanqueen. Como siempre, es AU y de adolescentes contado por ellas en primera persona. Las cosas no son coincidencias, me inspiro en otras cosas así que si os suenan será normal. Sin nada más que decir, disfruten. Por cierto, si queréis puedo escribiros otro capítulo pero no va a ser una historia.**_

 _ **Emma**_

Con un cigarro entre los dedos y echando humo por la boca, entro en los jardines de la universidad que está lleno de estudiantes nerviosos por el primer día. Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie esta tan nervioso como yo. No conozco a la gente, es mi primera semana en la ciudad y ya me tengo que adaptar a la universidad. Llevo unos pantalones de tiro alto, negros con agujeros en las rodillas, una camiseta de manga corta con rayas metida den los pantalones, una chaqueta bomber verde en la mano y mochila banca en la espalda. El pero rubio ondulado me llega hasta el culo ya que odio cortarme el pelo, entre otras cosas.

-Eres nueva.

Le acabo de escuchar a alguien decir. ¿Me habla a mí? ¿Tanto se me nota que soy nueva? Miro a todos lados y me encuentro con un chico que está escribiendo por el móvil. Me ha sonreído. Es bastante alto y moreno, con unos pitillos negros, camiseta blanca de manga corta y converse negros.

-¿Por?

Si quiero empezar a tener amigos debo de dejar de ser tan borde, pero me sale natural, lo llevo en las venas desde que nací.

-El cigarro-lo señala-No se puede fumar en los jardines

Es gracioso, porque me acabo de dar cuenta de que él también está fumando. Entonces le sonrío y él también lo hace mientras mete el móvil en el bolsillo. Apago el mío tirándolo al suelo y pisándolo con mis _Adidas superstar_ blancas con rayas negras.

-Unos amigos nos vamos a tomar unas birras. ¿Vienes rubia?

-¿El primer día y ya así?

-Hay que empezar a lo grande-se ríe-Es viernes, ¿quién va a clase los viernes?

Miro a mi alrededor y veo a esta gente que no me interesa nada, y menos estar sentada en una clase aburriéndome así que le asiento con la cabeza. Debería dejar de hacer esto también, no ir a las clases, pero ya empezare con eso mañana.

-Neal Cassidy.

-Emma Swan.

Neal me coge de la mano y empieza a correr rápido así que le sigo. Llegamos hasta su moto negro y saca dos cascos del asiento, uno rojo y el otro negro, el rojo me lo da a mí. Nos montamos, y creo que nos dirigimos al supuesto bar en el que están sus amigos. En el camino, miro a todos los lados conociendo el que será mi pueblo. Es bonito, pequeño comparado con los otros sitios donde he estado con la familia de acogida. Sí, soy adoptada y odio decirlo a cada persona nueva que conozco.

Aparca la moto cerca de un parque de patos y bajamos guardando los cascos donde los había sacado. Andamos hasta entrar en un bar llamado "Rabbit Hole" donde dos chicos están sentados bebiendo birras. Madre mía, si son las 8.30 de la mañana. Creo que necesito otro cigarro para lidiar con esta gente así que enciendo uno mientras nos acercamos. Este antro da miedo, tan oscuro.

-Toma tu desayuno-le dice uno a Neal.

-¿Y esta quién es?-me mira mucho, no me gusta esa mirada.

-Emma Swan, es nueva. La he encontrado fumando en los jardines.

Los dos se ríen con ganas.

-Choca esos cinco rubia-lo hago.

-Eres de las nuestras entonces-que deje de mirarme de arriba abajo.

-Emma, estos son Graham y Will.

Me siento en la silla, Will y Neal parecen majos pero Graham es todo un mirón y me esta poniendo realmente nerviosa.

-¿Quieres una birra?-me pregunta Will pero le niego con la cabeza.

-¿Sirven cerveza a estas horas de la mañana?-pregunto.

-Will tiene enchufe...-me aclara Neal tocándose la nariz.

-También tiene teorías sobre los beneficios de la cerveza como parte de una dieta equilibrada-se rieron Graham y Neal.

-¿Ah sí?-pregunto.

-Tiene 392 calorías...

Pero no escucho mucho sobre eso, tengo la cabeza en otras cosas como que les diré a mis "padres" sobre la escuela, no quiero que me devuelvan al orfanato. Vale que solo me falta medio año para cumplir los 18 pero estoy harta de tantos cambios.

-Emma...-me toca el brazo.

-¿Que?

-Que por que eres nueva, casi nunca vemos nuevos en nuestro colegio.

-Soy adoptada. Me acaba de adoptar una pareja de este pueblo y bueno... Eso.

Los tres chicos se han quedado sin saber que decir.

-Tranquilos, no pasa nada-me rio.

-A vale-también se ríen ellos.

Después de estar un buen tiempo con ellos, acaban de venir dos chicas más.

-¡Ey!-dice la pelirroja, y sonríe-Soy Ruby.

-Hola, soy Emma-intento sonreír también pero creo que me ha salido un poco falso.

Entonces me abraza y me quedo sorprendida. La otra chica, Belle, simplemente me saluda con la mano y me dice su nombre. Son muy diferentes, la verdad.

-Bienvenida, creo que te has juntado con los mejores-se rio Ruby bebiendo la cerveza casi de un trago.

-Te encantara estar aquí-me dice Neal.

-Es adoptada-lo suelta Will con cara de como pidiendo perdón.

-Vaya, ¿y en qué casa estas?

-Con Mary Margaret y David Nolan.

-¿En serio han podido adoptar por fin? Me alegro muchísimo. Pensaba que querían a un niño pequeño-parece que ser que Belle los conoce.

-Sí, fueron al orfanato por eso pero al final se decantaron por mí.

-Fue nuestra profesora de pequeños, y tu padre es policía de toda la vida. Los conocemos-se rio Neal.

-¿Y hasta ahora has estado en el orfanato?

-Voy de familia en familia pero si, paso mucho tiempo en el orfanato-me rio amargamente. Tranquila, es el primer día, pienso.

-¿Qué eres una malota?

-No me gustaba hacerles caso a los padres. Digamos que estaba enfadada con el mundo.

-¿Y ahora?

-Bueno, he decido cambiar. Hace una semana que vine y estoy agusto.

Me gusta esta gente, me ha gustado estar con ellos. Además, las chicas si han ido a la clase y me han contado lo que han hecho así que tengo que decir a mis nuevos padres. Nos hemos intercambiado los números y las redes sociales y me dirijo a casa en autobús como he venido antes.

Al llegar a casa me encuentro a Mary Margaret cocinando macarrones con queso. Me encantan, además ya me los ha hecho antes.

-¿Qué tal el primer día, Emma?-me sonríe.

-Bien, la verdad es que he hecho amigos. Creo que me gusta mucho este lugar-le digo sonriendo.

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que empecé la escuela y la verdad es que nunca me había sentido tan bien como en este sitio. Tengo amigos y una familia que por fin me quiere junto a ellos. Me despierto, feliz, con ganas de vivir. Al fin pertenezco a algún lugar del mundo. Mi vida nunca ha sido fácil, te das cuenta que todo el mundo tiene sus problemas pero no entiendes porque algunos llorar por no encontrar los zapatos de su talla y otros porque sus padres son alcohólicos y tu padre pega a tu madre. Decido dejar mis dramas a un lado y levantarme.

Hoy es Sábado, y me dirijo a una fiesta con Belle y Neal. Nos hemos preparado en mi casa, bueno, Neal solo ha estado mirándonos mientras nos cambiábamos de ropa. Ya estoy acostumbrada, es tan amigo mío que lo veo como un hermano como el a mí, además tengo la impresión que le gustan los chicos. La fiesta que voy ahora mismo, es muy popular ya que se junta mucha gente de la universidad hace bailes y de todo. Llegamos un poco tarde, hemos cenado en mi casa y ahora estamos de camino al bar.

Entramos y como lo suponíamos, el espectáculo ya ha empezado. Suele ir por cursos, es decir, los primeros serán los del último año. Cada nuevo año, se elige a un grupo para representar a todo el curso. Es decir, los elegidos en el primer año, tendrán que actuar todos los años hasta el último año. A nosotros se nos dio la oportunidad de ser el grupo de los más jóvenes este año pero no nos tocó.

Los más adultos, ya han actuado y lo hemos perdido. Vemos la mesa que están sentados los otros y me siento a su lado junto a Belle y Neal. El espectáculo está siendo brillante, me encanta ver a la gente cantar y bailar. El tercer grupo ha cantado una canción y nos ha gustado muchísimo, más a Graham que no paraba de mirar a su chica. Si, tiene novia del tercer año, según ellos están enamoradísimos.

Los del segundo, parece que van a hacer una coreografía sexy, están 6 chicas dándonos la espalda en el escenario. Están vestidas muy provocativas. Esto estará interesante.

-La que está en el medio, en la primera fila, debe de ser nueva porque el año pasado no estaba-me dice Ruby.

-¿Cómo sabes eso si es tu primer año?

-El video de su actuación del año pasado se hizo muy famoso, todo el mundo hablaba de él, todo el mundo lo tenía en el móvil. Esta hasta en Youtube.

-¿Y eso?

-Son espectaculares.

Por lo que me acaba de decir Ruby tiene buena pinta, pero la verdad es que en la única que me he fijado es en la nueva del medio. No puedo parar de mirar su culo, si es así de perfecta por detrás no me puedo ni imaginar cómo será por delante. La música empieza y creo que me voy a caer redonda. No puede ser, la miro, cierro los ojos, la miro de nuevo y si es ella. Esta con el pelo corto y más delgada pero se nota que es ella. Estoy sintiendo un montón de emociones a la vez, emoción, sorpresa, tristeza, felicidad y amor. Creo que estoy llorando porque Ruby no para de preguntarme que me pasa.

Hacía mucho que no la veía, un año exacto que me devolvieron al orfanato. Se llama Regina y es un año mayor que yo. Su familia y la mía iban a la misma iglesia. En la estancia que estuve con ellos, nos convertimos mejores amigas hasta que empezamos a sentir cosas la una de la otra que eran mucho más que amistad. Lo manteníamos en secreto, nos íbamos a sitios que nadie nos veía. Nadie sospechaba de nada, teníamos miedo de que la gente se diera cuenta de que estábamos enamoradas de una chica, más nuestros padres que eran muy religiosos.

No podía seguir más de esa manera. Veía como los chicos intentaban ligar con ella, también veía como las otras parejas eran felices a los ojos de mundo. Así que un día, decidí contarles lo que éramos, novias. Regina nunca me ha perdonado por ello. A mí, mi familia me entrego de nuevo al orfanato por estar "enferma" y ella y su familia tuvieron que cambiarse de pueblo por la "vergüenza" que tenían de su hija.

Siento las lágrimas caer por mi mejilla, el destino nos ha unido de nuevo y ya no sé qué pensar de eso. No sé si quiero que me vea, tengo unas ganas terribles de abrazarla y besarla. La he echado tanto de menos estos meses…

La estoy mirando fascinada, esta preciosa, como la recordaba quitando el pelo y el peso. Yo ya sabía que bailaba genial, pero esto pasa los limites. Miro a la gente y odio a todos por mirarla así, de esa manera y chillando cosas sucias. Nuestras miradas se acaban de cruzar, y de la sorpresa se ha olvidado de que estaba bailando. La gente se ha callado y al darse cuenta, ha empezado a bailar de nuevo.

A la mierda todo, al acabar la canción, he decidido colarme en los vestuarios, necesito verla. Entro y al verla en sujetador y bragas, cambiándose de ropa por supuesto, la tiro del brazo y la meto en el baño. No sé qué me pasa pero la he besado según he cerrado la puerta. Como era de esperar, se ha soltado de mi agarre y me ha pegado en la mejilla.

-¿Estás loca?-me suelta.

Me quedo sin palabras y entonces la miro, a esos ojos marrones en los que me he perdido más de mil veces. Pego mi espalda a la pared intentando no hacer nada que me arrepienta y me muerdo el labio sintiendo una lagrima caer de mi mejilla. Escucho la música, serán los del primer año.

-Lo siento-susurro como puedo.

Ahora es ella quien ha pegado su boca a la mía, siento su lengua jugar con la mía y siento por fin que estoy en casa. La amo tanto, que me sabe a poco sus manos recorriendo mi pelo y mi cara. La atraigo, pegando su cuerpo al mío todo lo que puedo.

-No podemos hacer esto-me susurra pegando su nariz con la mía.

Lo sé, lo sé muy bien que no podemos hacerlo. Mis padres han cambiado, los suyos no. Los suyos son prácticamente los mismos retrógrados de siempre. La veo irse, la cojo de la mano pero se va y no puedo hacer nada.

-Necesito que me digas si me sigues amando-le digo pero ya se ha ido.

No sé ni donde estoy, pero veo a Ruby.

-Emma, te he apuntado al micro abierto-se rio cogiéndome de la mano y arrastrándome al escenario.

No quiero cantar, ¿estamos locos o qué? No me gusta cantar delante del público, y tampoco estoy en mi mejor momento. Pero la veo, la veo besar a un chico y me hierve la sangre. Miro la lista de canciones para elegir y encuentro la perfecta.

-Secret Love Song de Little Mix-le digo al DJ.

Y entonces empiezo y no le quito la mirada en toda la canción. Es por ella quien canto.

watch?v=p6EwLG9JLSE (mirar si no entendéis en inglés y escucharlo o si no leer y escuchar a la vez)

 _ **We keep behind closed doors  
Every time I see you, I die a little more  
Stolen moments that we steal as the curtain falls  
It'll never be enough  
As you drive me to my house  
I can't stop these silent tears from rolling down  
You and I both have to hide on the outside  
Where I can't be yours and you can't be mine**_

 _ **But I know this, we got a love that is homeless**_

 _ **Why can't I hold you in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours**_

 _ **It's obvious you're meant for me  
Every piece of you, it just fits perfectly  
Every second, every thought, I'm in so deep  
But I'll never show it on my face**_

 _ **But we know this, we got a love that is homeless**_

 _ **Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours**_

 _ **I don't wanna live love this way  
I don't wanna hide us away  
I wonder if it ever will change  
I'm living for that day, someday  
When you hold me in the street  
And you kiss me on the dance floor  
I wish that we could be like that  
Why can't we we be like that? Cause I'm yours, I'm yours**_

 _ **Why can't you hold me in the street?  
Why can't I kiss you on the dance floor?  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't it be like that? Cause I'm yours  
Why can't I say that I'm in love?  
I wanna shout it from the rooftops  
I wish that it could be like that  
Why can't we be like that? Cause I'm yours**_

 _ **Why can't we be like that?  
Wish we could be like that**_

Ella tampoco me ha apartado la mirada en toda la canción, ni una vez. Veo tristeza y lágrimas en su cara, sé que no es su culpa, ni la mía. Siempre le ha gustado como canto. Nos amamos, lo he notado por cómo me mira, pero a veces no nos basta con ello para sacrificarlo todo. Ella no hace nada y yo tampoco, porque ella no es capaz de dejar todo por mí, ni yo soy capaz de dejar todo lo que tengo y no he tenido hasta ahora.


End file.
